Koi no Kokoro
by RandomGirl777
Summary: A series of ReaderXCharacter One-shots / Rated T because...most chapters will be like that, desu.
1. Amusement Park - Kirino Ranmaru X Reader

**Author's Note:** Hi-hi! I'm back with a new FanFic! I finally kicked out my cousin out(Minami)! Then I got kicked out of her room, and now in my other cousin's room... SO! This is a ReaderXCharacter series! I've since a lot(or just some) and wanted to write my own!

**If you read my other stories/FanFics, you know my warnings!  
I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven / GO / Chrono Stone / Galaxy or you! **

**REMEMBER**

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name

**ENJOY!**

Note: Koi no Kokoro means 'The Heart of Love'.

* * *

**|Kirino Ranmaru|**

* * *

"I'M LATE!" You yelled running up a hill. "Mou! I hate how I have to run up this hill just to go to RAIMON!" You yelled once again.

When you reached the top of the hill.

"Oi, senpai! I beat you to it!" A voice yelled.

You turned your head to the right. "Oh, Ohayo, Kariya." You said to your Kohai. "Why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you~" Kariya Masaki said in his teasing tone. "Anyways, I thought we could walk to school together."

"..." Was all you could say. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I would do anything." Kariya pouted. "You're a very mean Senpa-"

"KARIYA!" A voice yelled.

"Owh~ I'm about to find out~" You giggled.

A few minutes after that, Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto was in front of you.

"Kariya! What did you do to my SOCCER UNIFORM?!" Kirino yelled at Kariya.

You looked at Shindou and he gave you a 'I-don't-know' look. You gave a 'Thanks-for-not-helping' look to him.

"Senpai," Kariya said. "did you know that (l/n)-senpai and Shindou-san are going out."

"Huh?" You said.

"Wha..." Kirino said.

"Me and her..?" Shindou pointed at you.

"Yeah," Kariya said, then gave one of his un-famous smirk. "That's right," He appeared next to you and pushed you into Shindou.

"WAH!" You yelled.

"W-woah!" Shindou yelled.

Shindou caught you. So, your hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on your waist, giving you and him a kiss pose(desu~).

"..." Was all Kirino can say.

"Uhhh.." Was all you and Shindou could say.

You blushed and Shindou did that same thing. You pushed him away and turned to Kariya- who just appears to be missing.

"K-Kariya!" You yelled with your voice echoing(?) through the skies(?).

Aw, pour you!

* * *

You were in the same class as Kirino and Shindou, and you sit next to the window with Shindou next to you and Kirino in front of you.

'_I wonder if Kirino isn't mad at me..._' You thought looking at Kirino's back. '_I mean, what Kariya made me and Shindou do..._'

A few hours pasted and you were still staring at Kirino's back.

"Oi, (l/n)," Shindou said. "would you stop staring at Kirino's back and get up."

"Huh?" You said. "Shindou, what's wrong?"

"Let's go eat lunch together." Shindou said.

"Are you trying to ask me out..?" You asked him.

"N-no!" Shindou half-yelled. "O-of course, Kirino will come, right-"

"Gomen I'll pass," Kirino said cutting off Shindou. "I'm going to have lunch with Tenma."

"Are you sure?" Shindou asked him.

"Kirino?" You added.

"I'm sure," Kirino said with a small smile. "bye," With that he walked away with his lunch box.

"What was that about?" Shindou asked you.

"Who knows..." You said.

* * *

"EH?!" You yelled. "B-but Kirino, why?!" You asked him with a bit of jealously in your voice.

"Yeah," Kirino said. "we're going on a double date!"

"You know Kariya was just lying!" You yelled at him.

"Maybe, but Akane and I are really happy to go on this date with you and Shindou." Kirino smiled at you, which made you blush a bit.

"But..." You looked down. "S-Shindou and I are just friends.." You whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" You yelled at him then ran away from him.

"...(f/n)..."

* * *

**A couple days later**

You- wearing your casual clothes, waited for Kirino and Shindou with Akane.

"Nee, nee, (f/n)-chan." Akane said taking a picture of you. "Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine." You gave Akane a fake smile.

"If you say so.." Akane said.

A few minutes later, you saw Shindou and Kirino walking towards you and Akane.

"Shin-sama, Ranmaru-kun!" Akane yelled.

'_Eh? When does Akane call Kirino, Ranmaru-kun?_' You thought.

That was when your heart broke when Akane ran up to Kirino and hugged him.

"Hey, you okay with this?" Shindou whispered to you.

You looked down. "I'm okay."

Shindou looked at you, then held your hand. "If you don't mind.." He said. "Let's hold hands."

"Shindou..." You looked at him with a blush.

"..." Sihndou said.

You gave a small smile.

"Huh?" Akane said taking a picture of you and Shindou holding hands. "(f/n)-chan and Shin-sama is holding hands."

"Shindou.." Kirino said looking at Shindou or glaring at Shindou.

And that was how your double date went! You, Shindou, Kirino, and Akane went to the amusement park, and you road on lots of roller coasters. Of course, Shindou and Akane didn't want to go on them, so you dragged Kirino with you.

"Shin-sama." Akane said while you and Kirino were on a roller coaster. "Do you have feelings for (f/n)-chan?"

"No, Yamana." Shindou replied. "What about you? You have feelings for Kirino?"

"No, I'm only doing this for (f/n)-chan and Kirino-kun's happiness," Akane gave a smile.

"Me too." Shindou said also giving a smile, which Akane took a photo of.

A few minutes later, you and a pale Kirino ran to Akane and Shindou.

"That was fun!" You yelled throwing your arms up.

"I'm about to throw up..." Kirino said holding his mouth.

"Then you shouldn't went on with me." You glared at Kirino a bit.

"Well, should we go get some food?" Akane asked. "You two must be hungry?"

"Yeah," You nodded at Akane. "let's go!"

"She seems hyper." Shindou said helping Kirino walk.

"Well, I don't know when to tell her." Kirino said. Then he looked at your back. "But, I'll do it at the end of this day."

* * *

Me being a lazy writer, skipped to the good part!

"Then, I'm going home!" You yelled.

"I'll walk you home." Kirino said. "Is that okay, Shindou?"

"Of course it is, I'll walk Akane home then." Shindou said.

"E-eh?" You said.

"Then, bye-bye, Ranmaru-kun, (f/n)-chan~" Akane said sweetly.

Then the both of them walked away from you and Kirino.

"Eh..?" You said.

"Let's go." Kirino said grabbing your arm and walking on the other path.

"Kirino.." You said.

You both walked in silence.

"Nee(hey), (l/n)." Kirino said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" You looked at Kirino.

"Do you really like Shindou?" He asked you, now looking into your eyes.

"Shindou...of course! Shindou's a very important friend to me." You said.

"I don't mean it like that," Kirino said. "I mean do you.. Love him?"

"I love Shindou...?" You repeated the end. "I don't! Shindou and I are... Huh?"

"Good." Kirino said, then he hugged you. "Then, you're mine now."

"Kirino?" You said.

Kirino let go of you, and the both of you stared in each other eyes. He leaned in, and of course, you did the same thing. When you two were about to touch lips...

"AH!" A voice yelled breaking the moment. "KIRINO-SAN AND (F/N)-SAN!"

"Tenma, you ruined the moment! I was about to TAKE A PICTURE!" Another voice yelled.

"MOU, TENMA!" A more feminine voice yelled.

You blushed and looked down.

"Aishiteru yo," Kirino said ignoring the voices. He put a hand under your chin, making you look at him. He then slowly put his lips on yours.

'_Me too.._' You thought. '_I love you too, Ranmaru..._'

* * *

I have a feeling I'm not good at writing romance stories... /sighs

And for those of you who liked it! Review for the NEXT person!

Also! Each chapter will be 1,000-2,000 words long.  
Why? Because I'm a poor/thought-less write T-T

PS! I'm still at my Cousin's, so I'll be back home in the Next 2 weeks! Then I'll be able to up-date my other FanFics! The reason why I'm not up-dating them is because my laptop at home has most of them written, desu!

Bye-bye!


	2. A Chibi Day! - Kariya Masaki X Reader

**Author's Note: **...Why's the chapter short? Because I decided to do a 100 Drabbles thingy! So each chapter will be short! VERY SHORT! XD I'm Mean. But! After reading a FanFic about it, and seeing a lot of short chapters! I wanted to do the same! But if I'm not busy(or lazy) I'll make it 1,000-2,000 words! And if you hate me now? I can live with it! ^^

And, I wrote about Kariya-kun! Since he's my third Favorite! But! He can never replace my TAIYOU! I didn't write about him, because he was a bit too hard for me to brainstorm about..desu...

**Kariya: **Why me?

**Nanami: **Because I love you~ -Glomps on Kariya-

**Kariya: **-Blushes- H-Hakue! Stop!

**Akane: **Heheh~ -Takes a picture- That was kawaii~

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven / GO / Chrono Stone / Galaxy or you!  
Note: Kariya might be OOC (Out Of Character)!**

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name

**ENJOY~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~**

* * *

**A Chibi Day! | Kariya Masaki**

* * *

"W-what the heck is that..?" You asked pointing to a chibi Kariya Masaki.

"W-well!" Matsukaze Tenma yelled. "W-we don't know! One second, Kariya was a teen, then the other second, he's a child!"

"And!" Sorano Aoi added. "H-he seems to be interested in you!"

"Eh.." You said as Chibi Kariya held- or wrapped his arms and legs around your leg.

"This is mine!" Chibi Kariya yelled.

"Huh..?" You said.

"Awe~" Yamana Akane said as she took a picture of Chibi Kariya.

"That's pretty cute of him," Seto Midori giggled a bit.

"O-oi!" You yelled as Chibi Kariya grabbed your shirt and climbed up. "S-someone help me!"

"Good luck!" Tenma yelled as he ran away.

"Bye-bye!" Aoi waved and also ran away.

"Good luck~" Akane giggled and ran away.

"I hope you live!" Midori gave a short wave and ran away.

"MEANIES!" You yelled.

* * *

"So." You said as you and Chibi Kariya had a staring contest. "What do you want?"

"Food!" Chibi Kariya yelled.

"Huh..?" You said.

"I WANT FOOD!" Chibi Kariya yelled louder.

"I got it!" You yelled.

The wind blew some hair away from your face as you got your bento(lunch box) from your bag.

"Here..." You said as you put the lunch box in front of Chibi Kariya, along with some chopsticks.

Chibi Kariya stared at your lunch box, then at you.

You sighed. "Don't know how to use it?" You asked him, and he nodded.

"Then," You opened your lunch box and took your chopsticks. You picked up a octopus sausage. "Open wide." You said opening your mouth to show how Chibi Kariya to do it.

"Ahhh..." Chibi Kariya opened his mouth like yours.

You put the octopus sausage in his mouth. He chew. So you grabbed some rice and he opened his mouth again. This went on for while.

"Ah!" You yelled. "Kariya, you ate all my food!"

"Hm!" Kariya turned away from you.

"Kariya!" You yelled.

* * *

You walked home, of course, Chibi Kariya was with you. He was lazy so you had to CARRY him. You felt bad if you left Hiroto and Midorikawa with him, so you decided to take him home with you. Your parents were busy with work, so they won't be home by the way~

You unlocked the front door, walked in, and then closed the door. You locked it of course.

"So." You and Chibi Kariya started your staring contest again.

.

.

.

"OI!" You yelled as Kariya started to run around the room. "Kariya!"

"NWO!" Chibi Kariya yelled back.

.

.

.

"KARIYA!" You yelled.

"NWO!"

.

.

.

"KARIYA! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" You yelled.

"NWO!" Chibi Kariya yelled.

You sighed and sat on your coach. "It's useless."

You watched as Chibi Kariya destoryed your things. Then a few minutes after that, Chibi Kariya suddenly calmed down and stood in front of you.

"What?" You asked.

He placed a hand on your chest. "Milk.."

"..."

You moved his hand. "KARIYA!" You yelled louder.

* * *

You had finally put Kariya to sleep. After he drank his milk you gave him. The problem is. He's holding on to your shirt, making you sleep next to him on your bed.

"I guess I should get some sleep myself.." You slowly closed your eyes and had fallen asleep.

.

.

.

"Man..." Kariya said waking up. "That was a bad nightmare.."

Well, the bad part was that you fell of the bed when Kariya sat up. Ahaha...

"Ow..." You woke up and rubbed your head. "W-what the heck was that for... YOU'RE BACK!" You jumped up and hugged Kariya.

"Huh?" Kariya said.

You let go of him and pouted. "Mou, I hate you."

"What did I do?" Kariya asked you with an confused face.

So you told him everything. He was a child, clinging on to you. Eating your food. And destorying your stuff.

"Oh!" Kariya said putting a finger up. "I had a dream just like that!"

"That wasn't a dream!" You yelled at him.

"So it wasn't..." Kariya said. "Then why did you take care of me?"

"W-well..." You looked down with a blush.

"Well...?" Kariya said.

"Y-you're a..."

"A, what..?" Kariya gave one of his un-famous grins.

"You're a BAKA!" You yelled with a huge blush.

"I know that." Kariya pulled you into a hug.

"Kariya?"

"For now, let's just go to sleep." Kariya layed down on your bed also making you lay down.

"O-oi!" Your blush happens to have gotten wroser.

"Shh.." Then he sniffed you. "You smell good~"

I then closed your eyes and had somehow fallen back to sleep.

Cat nap!

* * *

"AH!" You heard someone yelled. "KARIYA! (F/N)!"

Your eyes shot open knowning that voice. "T-TENMA?!"

"W-what are you doing?!" Tenma yelled with a blush.

"Why are you in my ROOM?!" You yelled back with a blush as well.

"What's happening...?" Kariya asked waking up.

"AH!"

* * *

Ending? kinda bad... But I love it when Tenma ruins you moment XDDDD And I lied about this chapter. It was about 1,000 words, but most chapters will be short, but not really short, desu.

Review for the next person!

Bye-bye!


	3. Behind that Door - PervyHakuryuuXReader

**Author's Note: **I really have nothing to say... A lot or a couple people wanted me to write Kishibe, Yukimura, and Hakuryuu, desu. So! I wrote about Hakuryuu! Kishibe and Yukimura was a bit hard for me to brainstorm about... (This is a story chapter desu~)

**Nanami: **-Glomps on Hakuryuu- It's Kyousuke's rival's turn!

**Hakuryuu: **...

**Tsurugi: **...

**Nanami: **GAH! I don't want the silent treatment!

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven / GO / Chrono Stone / Galaxy or it's characters, It belongs to Level-sama! And you belong to you!**

**REMEMBER!**

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name

**Written: 8/17/2013**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Behind that Door | PervyHakuryuu X Reader (This is maybe Rated M..) **

* * *

"So, Tsurugi," Tenma said as he and Tsurugi were walking to the soccer club room(or something like that). "I was thinking, since we're doing a little get together, should we clean the-"

"Ha-H-Hakuryuu!" A moan came behind the meeting room.

"Be quiet!" A deeper voice yelled. "(l/n), do you want the others to hear?"

"Ahhh~ I-it hurts!" (l/n) moaned a bit louder.

"W-what was that?!" Tenma yelled.

"Hakuryuu's here..?" Tsurugi asked with his eyebrow rised. "And (l/n)'s here too..and they're in that room...doing something..?"

"T-Tsurugi!" Tenma yelled. "Let's save-"

"Hurry up and take it out!" (l/n) voice yelled.

"I can't!" Hakuryuu's voice yelled. "Because, it's really deep, and..."

"(F/N)!" Tenma opened the door.

"Oh, h-hi Tenma.." (l/n) gave a small but weak smile.

"W-what happened?!" Tenma yelled, while Tsurugi was just in the background, doing nothing.

"She has a stupid needle in her finger." Hakuryuu answered Tenma's question.

"I-it's really deep!" (l/n) yelled.

"Matsukaze." Hakuryuu said. "Help me get this thing out."

"H-hai..." Tenma sweatdropped.

'_I thought Hakuryuu and (f/n) was doing it.._' Tenma thought as he helped Hakuryuu get the needle out of (l/n) finger.

Boy he was wrong..~

**~After A few min- hours~**

"Phew.." Tenma sighed and looked at (l/n) was sleeping on one of the desks...tied together with a rope.

"It took you a few hours just to do that." Tsurugi said looking at the clock. "So, Hakuryuu, what are you doing here?"

"No reason." Hakuryuu replied.

"Then, Tsurugi, we have to go back before Sakura and Matatagi gets mad at us!" Tenma yelled being his happy self again.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to be mad at us..Shindou-san will be as well." Tsurugi simply replied.

Tenma and Tsurugi said goodbye to Hakuryuu, and left him in charge of (l/n), probly not their _best_ choice..

Hakuryuu looked at (l/n), then gave a evil smile.

"_So, now that we're alone.._" Hakuryuu walked over to where (l/n) was. "_You're mine for the rest of the day..._"

* * *

**Epilogue / The Next Morning**

"(f/n)-san, are you okay?" Aoi asked you as you hid your neck with your hair.

"I-I'm fine..." You replied with a weak smile. "J-just tired.."

"Souka," Aoi smiled.

You walked away from Aoi, and shook your head, trying to forget what happened yesterday.

"Yo," A deep voice said behind you.

You froze and turned around.

"H-Hakuryuu-sama!" You yelled jumping back. Yes, you call him Hakuryuu-sama, but you just called him Hakuryuu when people were around...you had your reasons.

"You're late." Hakuryuu walked over to you. "And you're covering your neck, why?" He asked you while holding your right arm.

"W-well! I'm late because Aoi wanted to hang out, and I didn't want anyone to see my neck..." You blushed.

Hakuryuu gave out a little growl, and dragged you to...his place..? Or somewhere you two can be alone. _Alone_.

"W-wait! I don't want a round two!" You yelled trying to run away, but sadly, he was still holding your right arm.

"I don't care, it shows that you are mine, and only mine!" Hakuryuu yelled back, making your face go redder.

"..." Was all you could say.

G-good luck, (f/n)!

* * *

Hakuryuu was OOC? Out Of Character? And this was a bit...too pervy? By the way, you guys are 20-years-old.

WELL! I don't care XD I wrote this because Hakuryuu was in the Reviews, and I...wanted to try something like this.. I can be a pervert...at times.. I have my vision as one of the IE dudes as my...yeah... XD And, I'm currently on a HUGE BRAINSTORM on what to write for Yukimura...if you are kind enough to give me some ideas, It will really help me XD But you don't have to...desu... -sulks in the corner-

**-Nanami's OCs appears-**

**Yuriko:** -Sighs- Nanami...

**Ai: **E-eto! For the next chapter, Nanami-san is going to write about S-Suzuno-san! Since there isn't a SuzunoXReader FanFic, and Nanami-san wanted to be the first!

**Yuriko: **Yep! And I _may_ appear in the next chapter!

**Ai: **I-I hope you enjoyed this chapter...!

**Yuriko: **Bye-bye!


	4. Kiss - Suzuno Fuusuke X Reader

**Nanami: **Hi-hi!

**Suzuno: **...

**Nanami: **...

**Nagumo: **...

**Nanami: **MOU! Why is EVERYONE GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT?! -Glomps on Hiroto-

**Hiroto: **Ma...ma... -sweatdrops-

**Midorikawa: **Ahaah... -Sweats- Nanami doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or you...

**Nagumo: **Hehe -Grins- It's Suzuno's turn!

**Suzuno: **...

**Midorikawa: **Well! All well, it ends well-!

**Nanami: **I'm with the ex-captains of Aliea Gakuen...where's Desarm?

**Nagumo, Suzuno, and Hiroto: **Who knows..

**Nanami: **And, Suzuno!

**Suzuno: **...?

**Nanami: **-whispers- Suzuno is going to be a bit pervy..

**Nagumo: **Ushiushiushiushi...

**Hiroto: **Souka...

**Midorikawa: **...she cut me off... -Goes to the emo corner- she...cut..me..off...

**Suzuno:** ...

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name  
(a/n) means Alien name  
(e/c) means Eye color

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kiss | Suzuno Fuusuke |**

* * *

"(a/n)!" Suzuno yelled for you.

"C-coming!" You yelled running to where he was after you put your stuff away in your bag. "G-Gazel-sama!" You yelled when you finally spoted him.

"Go get me a waterbottle." Gazel said coldly, which made you finch a bit.

You nodded and quickly went to go get one for him.

Okay, let's get to the point. You're (a/n), but you're real name is (l/n) (f/n). The reason why you were at the Aliea Gakuen school, was because you go there. No, you're not a soccer player, but you're a VERY important person to the soccer people, so pretty much you were a manager.

You ran back to Gazel with a waterbottle, and he took it away from you.

"Oi, (a/n)!" Burn yelled for you. "Can you come to my room tonight."

"Tonight..?" You looked at Burn, then at Suzuno. "Why?"

"Why, you can't?" Burn asked.

"Yeah, she can't." Gazel simply replied. "Because, she needs to see me tonight."

"Tsk." Burn just 'tsk' and walked away.

"What was that about?" Gran asked coming in to the view.

"Gran-sama." You said. Then you bowed to him.

Gran smiled. "(a/n), can I see you tonight?"

Seriously! Why does everyone(Nagumo and Gran) want you in their rooms tonight?! (If you have a Pervy mind, then you'll understand XD)

"W-well.." You blushed. "G-Gazel-sama said he wanted me tonight..."

"Oh, I see," Gran said, then looked at Gazel, who had his hands in a fist. "then, see you later." Gran waved and walked away.

You turned to Gazel. "Gazel-sama?"

"It's nothing.." He said.

You then be came worried about him. Out of all of the the people you've been with, you've somehow grown close to Gazel.

So, it became night.

"Gazel-sama..?" You walked into his room. "Are you in here?"

"Is that you...(a/n)...?" Gazel said.

"Do you need anything?" You asked going into his room, and closing the door.

"Hey, (a/n)..." Gazel said. "What do you think about Burn and Gran?" He asked you, while you gave a little confused face.

"Burn-sama and Gran-sama?" You asked. "They're good people.." You replied.

Then you walked up to where Gazel was, and sat next to him on his bed.

"Gazel-sama...?"

Then Suzuno grabbed your arm and made the both of you lay on the bed together, with you in his arms, of course. (^^)

"Ah!" You blushed, maybe...you're face was as red as a rose..apple..? Which one is redder? So anyways!

"(a/n).." You felt his breath on your neck.

"G-Gazel-sama! W-what are you doing?" I yelled. Well, you are innocent and stuff.

"I'm drunk." You froze.

"G-Gazel-sama?" You shouted, but got no answer.

"zzzz" You heard snoring.

"You're sleeping..phew.." You sigh with relief with your blush slowly going away.

You tired to get out of Gazel's grip, but his grip was strong, so you won't get out. You gave up on trying to get out, but then looked at Gazel's sleeping face.

'_Gazel-sama looks very...cute..._' You thought, then your blush came back. '_I-I can't! I can't have feelings toward Gazel-sama!_'

"(a/n)." Gazel said. "You're very stupid."

"Huh?" You looked at him, now he has his eyes open and now looking at you in your (e/c) eyes. "Gazel-sama?"

"Aishiteru yo," Gazel gave you a smile, very rarely of him. He leaned close to you.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

.

.

.

"Oi, Gazel, is (a/n) here..." Burn opened Gazel's bedroom door and walked in.

"Are we interruping something?" Gran also walked in.

"Yes you are." Gazel goaned, let you go, and sat up. "Why the hell are you two in my room?"

"No reason." Gran simply replied. "I thought you will take a advantage of our sweet and innocent (a/n)."

"Gran!" Suzuno yelled.

You blushed. "G-Gran-sama! Gazel-sama was just..." You tried to defend him. "...h-he was trying to...t-teach me how to kiss!" Man that came out wrong.

"Teach you how to kiss..?" Burn repeated the last part. "I could teach you how to kiss."

"B-Burn-sama...?" You said.

"I could too." Gran said with a smile.

Then, Gran and Burn walked near you.

"H-huh..?" When they were kinda near you, Gazel pulled you to the bed again, pinned you down, and just pretty much gave you a kiss, with a lot of force.

.

.

.

"Let's go Burn." Gran dragged Burn out of the room. The reason Burn didn't try to get out of Gran's grip, was because he was shocked.

Gazel broke the kiss, and you blushed.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked.

You look away.

"I'll take that as a yes.."

* * *

D-don't worry! He'll just..uhh...kiss you and stuff ^^

**Yuriko: **Nanami, I didn't appear!

**Nanami: **B-because you're not in the Aliea Gakuen and stuff ^^'

**Ai: **-smiles- Ma, ma...well, for those Reader-san! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Nanami: **I hope I didn't have any miss anything! And, if I did, Please point it out in the Reviews and I will fix them ^^!

**Yuriko: **Bye-bye!


	5. Not Ready - PERVYGouenji Shuuya X Reader

**Nanami: **Hiii-

**Yuuka: **N-Nanami-san! I can't believe you made Onii-chan do this!

**Nanami: **Yu-Yuuka?

**Toramaru: **-cries- GOUENJI-SAN!

**Yuuka:** -cries- ONII-CHAN!

**Nanami: **I was going to write Tenma...but, when I saw _Inapoke_-san's Review, I was smiling like a idiot to myself..man..what's wrong with me?! When did I become a PERVERT?! -Sits in Emo corner with Midorikawa(from the last chapter-

**Endou: **Nanami doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or you! Enjoy this Chapter!

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name  
(You maybe wondering why, _why does she do this for every chapter?_ I HAVE MY REASONS XD)

* * *

**Not Ready | PERVYGouenji ShuuyaXReader | Rated M for this Chapter(I think)**

* * *

"S-stop it...!" You yelled while Gouenji nibbled on your weak spot somewhere around your neck.

"Why? You're enjoying it," Gouenji smirked againsted your skin and you blushed more.

"O-oi!" You yelled louder when he went lower. "W-we're not to the SECTION yet!"

"We're only 24, I think we could do it.." Gouenji pouted and looked at your red face.

"Y-yeah, but not in the OFFICE!" You tried to push Gouenji off of you, but since he was...stronger, and a bit heavier then you, you couldn't push him off, but you managed to push him a few inches away from you. "W-were still in the Fifth sector office.." You looked away with your blush redder.

"Toramaru won't come in." Gouenji sighed. "No one will come in, this is my office."

"W-well-!" You tried to yell but Gouenji slience you with a kiss.

"(l/n)...or, should I say (f/n)." Gouenji broke from the kiss. "You're already mine."

"H-how?!" You yelled.

"Gouenji (f/n)," Gouenji gave a small smile.

"S-Shuuya.." You blushed and looked away, again.

Yes, you were married to Gouenji, why? Because you love him, and he loves you back. You love him because of how deepy he cares for Soccer, and you are his childhood friend.

Gouenji slowly let go of your hands, and then slowly took off your shirt, which was a button-up white long sleveed shirt.

"W-wait..." You stopped his hands, and closed your eyes. "I-I'm..."

"Not ready?" Gouenji asked, and you nodded with the same blush from earlier. Gouenji smiled, then kissed you on the lips. "Then, we'll continue with this later, kay?"

You simply nodded and he licked your cheek.

"O-oi!" You finally got to push him away.

"Gouenji-san, I was wondering..." Toramaru walked in with a folder in his hand, then his voice trailed off when he saw Gouenji sitting up, and you on the floor, with your shirt half off you. "...I'M SORRY!" Toramaru dashed out of the door, and it closed when he left.

"Gah!" You yelled. "S-Shuuya! This is you're fault...huh? Where did you go..?" You pointed at the spot where Gouenji used to be, but he disappeared.

"Hmm.." Gouenji picked up the folder Toramaru dropped and looked at it.

You facepalmed and buttoned up your shirt.

"Oi, (f/n)." Gouenji called for you.

"Hm?" You yelled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't forget to cover your neck." Gouenji smirked and walked out of the room.

You quickly ran to the private bathroom Gouenji had, and looked at your neck.

"WAH!" You yelled. "GOUENJI SHUUYA!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

_ "AH!" (f/n) moaned. "I-it's too deep...!"_

_ "S-shh!" Gouenji yelled. "Y-you're just too...tight.."_

_ "D-don't say that- gah!" You yelled. _

_ "(f/n)..." Gouenji placed you on the bed, then got on-top of you. "I love you..." _

_ "S-Shuuya.." You panted. "Y-you're too..."_

"GAH!" You yelled falling out of your bed, and having your face hitting the hard, cold floor. "Worse dream ever.." You wiped your forehead, seeing you were sweating in your dream.

"What's wrong, (f/n)?" A deep voice asked.

You froze and looked at the person who was sleeping next to you on your bed.

"S-Shuuya?!" You pointed a finger at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"How rude.." Gouenji pouted. "You were drunk from all the drinking when Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, and the others took you out for the night." He explained. "And when I came to go get you, you were like "_Shuuya, let's do it..._", and that's pretty much it.."

You pretty much fainted on your spot.

"Ahaha," Gouenji smirked. "she actually fell for that little trick." Gouenji walked over to you, picked you up, and walked back to your bed. "Let's go to sleep together." Gouenji layed on your bed with his arms around you.

Let's just say, you both had a good-night sleep! (And the both of you TWO DIDN'T REALLY DO IT! You were just drunk ^^)

* * *

**Nanami: **I'm tired...Hiroto take me to my room...

**Hiroto: **Hai,

**Gouenji: **-Sits in Emo corner- Nanami's cheating on me with Hiroto..._with Hiroto_...

**Nanami: **HEY! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH...THOSE READERS! (Not to be mean)

**Yuriko: **Ma, ma...

**Nanami: **AND YOU'RE CHEATING ON-

**Yuriko: **-Sweatdrops- Sorry for some mis-understanding parts! Nanami wrote this 2 in the morning! (And if Gouenji was a bit OOC!)

**Ai: **B-by-bye-bye...!


	6. The Date? - Matsukaze Tenma X Reader

**Author's Note: **This FanFic has over 1,000 views XD I'm happy about it! It's also...TENMA'S TURN!

**Tenma: **YAY!

**Tsurugi: **I bet he doesn't even know what's going to happen...

**Shindou: **Let's just hope he survives...if he doesn't...who's going to play in his spot for Shinsei Inazuma Japan..

**Nanami: **I could!

**Shindou and Tsurugi: **TENMA, SURVIVE!

**Nanami: **-facepalm- Enjoy the story...

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name  
(r/f) means Random favor

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5  
You (c) You**

(I'm a VERY bad Soccer Player desu ^^')

* * *

**The Date..? | Matsukaze Tenma |**

* * *

"You guys did a good job!" Aoi yelled when Shinsei Inazuma Japan finished their training.

"Tenma!" You yelled running in the scene with your casual clothes. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet, (f/n)," Tenma replied with a smile. "just let me go get ready first."

"Hai~" You said and Tenma ran to his dorm room.

"Who's that?" Sakura whispered to Matatagi.

"I think that's captain's girlfriend." Matatagi replied.

"Captain has a girlfriend?" Sakura asked Matatagi who just put a hand under his chin.

"I think so..." Matatagi replied.

"It's been awhile, (f/n)-chan!" Aoi ran up to you and you smiled back.

"Aoi-chan!" You said to your best friend.

"So, you've grown up a bit?" Tsurugi asked you, and you pouted.

"You're still mean to me." You stick out your tongue at him.

"Hn." Tsurugi turned away from you.

"Putting that aside, (l/n), where are you and Tenma going?" Shindou asked you.

You turned to him and gave a sweet smile. "It's a secret~"

"Urg..that smile..." Shindou sighed.

You gave a giggle and Aoi smiled.

"C'mon, (f/n)-chan, I'm you're best friend!" Aoi asked you.

"I can't!" You put your hand on your cheeks trying to hide your blush. "It's embarrassing!"

"Please-"

"(f/n) I'm here!" Tenma yelled, now in his casual clothes and running to you.

When he was infront of you, you smiled and the two of you went off to who knows where?

"...who was that?" Tetsukado asked.

"That was (l/n) (f/n)." Tsurugi explained. "She's really close to Tenma.."

"Yep!" Aoi yelled.

"Captain has a girlfriend.." Konoha quietly said, then looked at Kusaka.

"No, she's not Tenma's girlfriend." Shindou heard what Konoha said. "She's more of a sister to him."

"Like how I am!" Aoi said.

"Yeah, something like that.." Tsurugi said.

"I see..." Kusaka said, then looked at Konoha. The both of them were now having a staring contest...? XD

"..." Ibuki didn't say a thing.

* * *

Tenma- in his casual clothes- was now walking with you to... INAZUMA ICE CREAM!

"So, what favor do you want?" Tenma asked you.

You gave a sweet smile. "Just (r/f) please," You replied to Tenma.

Tenma smiled back then turned to the person/waiter/or stuff. "I'll just have a plain vanilla ice cream, and (f/n) will have a (r/f) ice cream!" Tenma ordered for you.

"Are you two dating?" The person asked.

"Hai!" Tenma replied with his smile still on his face.

You facepalmed. '_Does Tenma know what a Date means..?_'

After Tenma paid for the ice cream, you and Tenma went to go find a table, and found one. You two sat on the chairs and had a very arkward slience around you two.

"(f/n)," Tenma said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" You looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"D-do you like anyone?" He asked looking down with a blush.

You knowing was happening, decided to tease him. "I don't know~" You used with a teasing tone(Maybe sounding like Kariya).

"I-I'm r-really serious.." Tenma said trying to not yell.

You decided to not tease him..because it's Tenma. "Maybe.." You reply to him, and looked away. "Maybe.."

"W-who do you like then?!" Tenma was now looking at you.

You smiled. "I li- love you, Matsukaze Tenma,"

"(f/n)..." Tenma was now speechless.

"Cat on your tongue?" You asked him.

Tenma shook his head. "No! I love you too, (f/n)!"

"I GOT THAT ON RECORD!" A kinda manly- but feminine voice yelled.

"Mou, Midori-chan, you don't have to yell out loud." A soft voice said.

"G-gomen!"

"Midori-san and Akane-san.." Another feminine voice sighed.

You smiled and Tenma also smiled.

You both leaned in for a kiss, but you leaned back because he forgot to say something.

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked you.

"You have to say you love me too," You pouted. "it's not fair,"

"I love you, (f/n)." Tenma used a kinda deep voice, but it wasn't as deep as Tsurugi's voice.

You blushed at his tone, but then you two leaned in again. When your lips were a couple inches away from each other..

"I see you two chosed a Ice cream store for your first kiss...?" A voice yelled. "LAME!"

"KARIYA! SHUT UP!"

"WAH-!"

You and Tenma sweatdrop at those voices.

"Sorry for the long wait, but here's your ice cream." The waiter brought you two your ice cream and left.

You licked your ice cream and Tenma did the same thing to his. When the both of you two were done..

"(f/n), you have ice cream on your face." Tenma said.

"Hmm-?" You turned to him, but he silence you with a kiss.

.

.

.

"REALLY?! IN A ICE CREAM STORE?!"

"KARIYA/KUN SHUT UP!" Three voices said.

* * *

Yep ^^ Midori, Akane, Kariya, and Aoi was at your scene ^^! I miss the three managers... They were Green, Red, and Blue..Kariya was there just to make it funny ^^'

And! _Choco-Mousse_-san or Shiro-senpai! This is my first time posting up something like this but...I'm sorry! I can't write you a story! School's coming and yeah, I have to prepare for it! But! To make it up...I sung this song for your birthday(Which was on August 19th)!:  watch?v=Pt2ilviFyw4 And for the readers of this story! Feel free to listen to my TERRIBLE voice! I sung "Yoru no Uta" a song from Cardcaptor Sakura!

BYE-BYE!


	7. Twins - PervyFubuki Twins X Reader

**Author's Note: **OMG I'M HAVING A SUGAR RUSH! (This chapter is for _Shiranai Atsune_-senpai! I was thinking about Shirou, but then I thought about Atsuya and thought, hey...why not make it a little funner XDDD Is that even a word..?)

**Fubuki: **W-we made a mistake and gave her a lot of candy...

**Atsuya: **What do you mean, _we_?

**Nanami: **Atsuya? YOU'RE ALIVE?!

**Atsuya: **I WAS RISEN FROM THE DEATH! (?)

**Fubuki: **Ahaha... Nanami-san, I'm really...really...really...

**Atsuya: **Go on with it Onii-chan.

**Nanami: **Yeah, Shirou, go on with it.

**Fubuki: **N-nevermind...

**Atsuya: **Well, Nanami! You better not make me-

**Nanami: **HIROTO! -glomps on Hiroto-

**Hiroto: **Ahaha...

**Fubuki and Atsuya: **-sighs-

(HIROTO'S MY HUMAN SHIELD BY THE WAY XD)

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5  
You (c) You**

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name

YOU GUYS ARE 24 YEARS OLD! REMEMBER!

* * *

**Twins... | PervyFubuki Shirou X Reader X PERVYFubuki Atsuya/PERVYFubuki Twins X Reader | Maybe Rated M **

* * *

"A-A-Atsuya...!" You moaned (and blushed) as Atsuya kissed your weak spot on your neck. "Ma-ma-matte!"

Atsuya stopped kissing your neck and looked at you straight in your eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked you.

"I-I can't do this..!" You yelled with some tears coming out of your eyes. "S-Shirou-kun will be mad!"

Atsuya gave out alittle growl. "I hate it when you talk about my onii-chan like that!"

"B-but-!" He silence you will a kiss.

'_A-Atsuya..._' You thought as he stuck his tongue in your mouth with no permission.

"Atsuya, are you home?" A warm, yet kinda deep voice asked.

"Shit..." Atsuya said as he broke the kiss.

Shirou entered the room, and saw Atsuya on top of you on Atsuya's bed.

"S-Shirou-kun!" You yelled.

"(f/n)-chan... Atsuya.." Shirou froze at his spot.

As you can see! You're 24 years old, and is in a relationship with Fubuki Shirou. You had a crush on his twin brother as well, but you picked Shirou because of your personal reasons. But instead of Atsuya getting over that, he made a _move_ on you.

"Atsuya.." Shirou said.

"Onii-chan.." Atsuya said.

You stayed silent.

"Wanna join me?" Atsuya suddenly asked Shirou.

"Huh?" You said.

"Atsuya?" Shirou said tilting his head.

"Well, this girl is yours, but it's not fair, so do you mind sharing her?" Atsuya then turn his glare to you. "If course, she'll be mostly mine."

"B-but-!"

"But, what?" Atsuya cut off Shirou.

You layed there, being trapped in Atsuya's hold. Why? Because Atsuya was stronger and if you tried to escape or something..it's Atsuya, you can't escape from his grip.

Then, Shirou walked up to where Atsuya pinned you down and layed next to you.

"Shirou-kun-?!" He silance you with a kiss.

You closed your eyes and Shirou forced his tongue in your mouth without permission, and this made Atsuya smirk. He attacked your neck. And in Atsuya's room, Shirou and Atsuya did these things to you...

Let's just say...you had a hard night. _A hard night_.

* * *

You opened your eyes very slowly, since your body was sore from last night. You notice there was a body at your left side and right. You quickly knew it was Shirou and Atsuya, but you decided to sleep. But the problem is. You're naked...yeah, they went wild yesterday..

"Gomen (f/n)-chan," Shirou said and you turned to the right to face him.

"S-Shirou-kun.." You weakly said.

"Gomen..." Shirou kissed you softly on the lips, then broke it off when a few seconds past. "Atsuya got to me."

You gave a small but weak smile. "It's okay.."

Shirou gave a small smile. "Then, (f/n)-chan go back to sleep."

"Hai..." You said then closed your eyes.

Shirou closed his eyes as well, and you both fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah, the only reason this wasn't a good chapter was because I was busy working on a video for my Idol...

So, anyways! Most of you guys (or girls) wanted me to write a TaiyouXReader Chapter, and of course, I will ^^

Gomen means I'm Sorry

Matte means Wait

Bye-bye!

PS: If I miss anything please REVIEW about it!

PPS: Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted _Shiranai Atsune-_senpai!


	8. Pocky - Amemiya Taiyou X Reader

**Author's Note: **It's Taiyou's turn~!

.

.

.

.

**Nanami: **-sighs- Enjoy this chapter ^^

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5  
You (c) You**

(f/n) means First name  
(l/n) means Last name

* * *

**Pocky | Amemiya Taiyou X Reader |**

* * *

"Aoi-chan, what kind of sweets should I pack for Taiyou?" You asked your best "blue haired" friend. "Should I get pocky or...should I get cookies?"

"Aren't cookies and pocky the same?" Aoi asked you.

"Hmmm..." You said closing your eyes and putting a hand under your chin. "Maybe.."

"Then just get both!" Aoi said cheerfully. "Taiyou-kun would want both cookie and pocky!"

"Then I will!" You picked up a box of chocolate pocky, and your favorite cookie box- which happens to be the same cookies Taiyou likes.

* * *

You happily skipped to the hospital, and met Tsurugi on the way.

"Yo, Tsu!" You gave a peace.

Tsurugi sighed. "It's not _TSU_! IT'S TSUGURI!" He yelled at you.

"You're BEING RUDE TO YOUR SENPAI!" You yelled back, while crossing your arms.

With that Tsurugi went silent and you gave out a little giggle.

When you and Tsurugi went into the hospital, you parted and then happily skipped to Taiyou's room- again you happily skipped.

"Taiyou-!" You opened his hospital door, but then _someone_ put a hand over your eyes and one over your mouth. You then felt _someone'_s front chest hit your back.

"Guess who~" A deep- yet kinda sexy (Wha..) voice said in your ear.

You knew who the voice was, you pushed yourself away, then turned around to look at...

"TAIYOU!" You yelled. "You should be in BED!" You then pointed at the bed.

"Ma, ma..." Taiyou put his hands up in defense and sweatdropped. "(f/n), y-you're a bit scary..."

You had a dark aura around you.

"TAIYOU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, that's that!" You gave a sweet smile. "So, how are you feeling, Taiyou~?" You asked the pale orange haired boy.

"F-fine.." Taiyou stuttered(?). "So, did you bring anything for me?" Her suddenly said brighting up the room a bit.

"Hai, hai." You pulled a pocky box and a box of cookies. "I brought cookies and pocky, which one do you want?"

"Hmm..." Taiyou put a hand under his chin. '_I should do that!_' He thought.

"Pocky!" Taiyou yelled cheerfully.

"Hai," You gave the box of pocky to him, and he happily opened it.

You took the box of cookies, and opened it- only finding it was all crash. '_What the hell happen..?_' You asked with your face looking like this ** -_- **

"You want some..?" Taiyou asked you.

You nodded 'no'. "I'm fine!" You yelled.

"You're lying because your eyes are looking down, so you're lying!" Taiyou then stuck out a pocky in front of you. "(f/n) eat up~"

You blushed a bit, but then took it, but Taiyou moved it away from you.

"W-what!" You yelled at him.

"You have to take it by your mouth." Taiyou said whining a bit.

You sighed. Taiyou put the pocky in front of you again, and you put your mouth at the end of the pocky.

"Chew.." Taiyou said.

You did what he wanted.

When you were half way done, Taiyou put bit the other end.

You blushed. "T-!"

"Continue~"

You closed your eyes, but then continue to eat the pocky. But you stopped when your lips where close to Taiyou's lips. You were about to move away- but Taiyou moves forward and...

Chu~

-Insert kiss scene~-

When Taiyou broke off, he smirked at your red face.

"You're really cute like this~" He pointed at your face.

You then hit him at the back of his head. "...B-BE QUIET!"

"OW!"

* * *

Ahaha... (f/n) you're soo mean-

**Reader:** YOU'RE WRITING THIS STORY!

**Nanami:** -Hides behind Hiroto-

**Hiroto: **Ahaha...

**Taiyou: **Was I a bit out of character..? But who cares! I kissed a girl!

**Tenma: **Be careful, Tsurugi gave him some drugs...

**Tsurugi: **Yukimura.

**Yukimura:** Kishibe.

**Kishibe: **Shindou-kun.

**Shindou: **Tenma.

**Tenma: **It's BACK TO ME?!

**Yuriko: **Ahaha..so, anyways! We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Yukimura's story is half way done- but Nanami keeps on deleting(?) it...so, Yukimura might be the next person!

**Ai: **Or maybe Tsurugi-san, or Tsurugi-sanXReader-sanXHakuryuu-san, or maybe...Burn-san..

**Nanami: **GOMEN! If this wasn't a GOOD CHAPTER! I was crying all night...my two favorite idols...-goes to the emo corner-

**Bye-bye!**


	9. Mine - Hakuryuu X Reader

**Author's Note: **For those who wanted me to write about Yukimura! I'm sorry! Spring-chan(SapphireSpade) gave me a good idea! But, I kinda pretty much lost it XP So, instead of Yukimura(HE WILL BE WRITTEN SOON!), I wrote about Hakuryuu!

.

.

.

.

**Hakuryuu:** Why me?

**Tsurugi: **...-sighs-

**Nanami: **I love Tsurugi! But...I somehow fallen inlove with Hakuryuu -giggles-

**Hakuryuu: **-smirks- Then-

**Nanami: **But nothing compares to my GOUENJI! -fangirls-

**Hakuryuu and Tsurugi:** -Thinks: she's crazy..-

**Nanami: **I CAN READ THAT!

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

(FINALLY! I'm not going to write what (f/n) means!)

* * *

**Mine | Hakuryuu X Reader**

* * *

"Say "AH"~" You said trying to feed Hakuryuu...the 5th time.

He sighed and opened his mouth blushing a bit. You smiled then put the spoon of Curry Rice in his mouth. When you took it out, he chewed the food, and shallowed it.

You gave out a light giggle.

"You two should stop being lovey-dovey..." You heard Yukimura sighed.

"It's getting very annoying." Minamisawa said then started flipping his hair...or whatever he does...a lot..that...kinda...annoys...you...and..Hakuryuu.

"Shut up Yukimura, Minamisawa." Hakuryuu said. "It's not like you guys had anyone to feed you."

"It's not our fault you broke your ankle trying to learn a new hissatsu." Yukimura and Minamisawa said together.

"Oi!" Kishibe yelled. "Yukimura! Minamisawa! Come over here!"

"Coming!" With that the both of them left, leaving you alone with Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu-kun?" You tilted your head a bit.

Hakuryuu sighed. "It's nothing." Then he turn his glare at you. "Continue feeding me."

"Hai~" You then did what he told you to do.

* * *

As you can see, you're a manger to Resistance Japan, and guess what! You're FUDOU (f/n)! You're Fudou's little sister! Yay! Anyways! You and Hakuryuu has a _special_ relationship...no you guys weren't dating...if you guys were...Hakuryuu would be dead. No I mean it..he would die.

"Onii-chan." You said to Akio. "I'm going to visit Hakuryuu-kun, kay..?"

"Make sure you don't come home pregnant."

"SHUT UP!" You yelled at him with a red face.

"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

"Hakuryuu-kun.." You walked into his room.

"zzzz" You found Hakuryuu fast asleep on his bed.

You smiled sweetly, closed the door, and walked to where he was. You happily sat on the bed and put a hand on his cheek- which woke him up.

Then he put his hand over your hand.

"(l/n)..." Hakuryuu said.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to leave me..?" Hakuryuu asked you.

"Hakuryuu-kun?" You tilted your head a bit.

Hakuryuu gave you a look- a look that made you blush a bit.

"You're really kind and you have a personality where boys could use you," Hakuryuu said sweetly. "but..."

"Hm?"

...

'_Huh?_' You suddenly felt someone's lips on yours.

"...your mine, not even Tsurugi will take you away." Hakuryuu said.

You blushed, closed your eyes, and nodded to what he said.

Hakuryuu gave you a smile- very rarely of him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

You bandaged Hakuryuu's cheek.

"This is why I told you not to fight with Tsurugi-kun.." You sighed and put the first-aid away. "What do you have to say?"

"It's his fault." Hakuryuu said emotionless.

You sighed, again. "Anyways...onii-chan will figure out about the fight."

"Then let him."

"Hakuryuu-kun," You said. "you might be kicked out of the team..!"

"I don't care."

You then looked at your ring that was on your ring finger. "It looks like I'm married.."

"You are." Hakuryuu stood up and hugged you. "To me, of course."

You gladly hugged him back.

.

.

.

"Oi, (f/n), this is why I didn't want you to become manager~" A whining voice yet deep whined. "You were just going to fall in love with one of my students."

.

.

.

Ahah...

* * *

After re-reading this...I felt like it meant...no...it sounded a bit stupid...

Anyways! I hoped you guys enjoyed a other Hakuryuu chapter, thou he was out of character! But...who cares! I'm writing it! ^^ Hakuryuu can only show you his sweet self~ Tsurugi... -evil aura- HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP HAKURYUU?!

Well! Yukimura will be written soon...his personality is hard for me to write...if only he was...Fubuki...


	10. Relationship - Fubuki Shirou X Reader

**Author's Note: **This chapter is for _Shiranai Atsune_-senpai! And, to the guest...E-eto... _Hikari_? I'm not up-dating as much because...I'm a middle-schooler...my Teachers are pretty..mean to my class...I'll try to up-date more, desu! ^^'

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**  
**You (c) You **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

** Relationship | Fubuki Shirou X Reader |**

* * *

"GO!" You yelled. "GO! GO! GO! GO! SUPER SENTAI!"

**XxX**

Haruna gave a nervous giggle. "(f/n)-senpai can be a bit...hyper..."

Aki sweatdropped. "W-well, y-you can't blame her..."

"Haruna-san, Aki-san," Fuyuka said softly. "do you think (f/n)-san could be a boy?"

"Maybe..." Haruna and Aki said together.

**xXx**

"MOVE OUT OF THE TV!" Someoke yelled at you.

"HEY!" You yelled. "JUST SIT DOWN AND LET THE HEROS FINISH THEIR WORK." You then gave Someoka a deat glare and he backed down.

"Ma, ma..." Fubuki said trying to calm you down. "(f/n), why don't you sit next to me?"

"HAI!" You yelled and popped next to Fubuki's side.

"T-that was fast!" Kabeyama and Kurimatsu yelled.

You were (l/n) (f/n). A HUGE fan of those SUPER SENTAI series, because you enjoyed watching them. They were heros, and you were pretty much a geek when it comes to them. So, the only reason you will "only" listen to Fubuki...was because...because...

.

.

.

.

You was his girlfriend.

.

.

.

"I can't believe Fubuki would date a girl like that..." Kazemaru whispered to Endou, Gouenji, and Kidou.

"Well..." Gouenji said. "it's like how you fell for a boy."

Kazemaru blushed. "It's a GIRL!"

"Not when _he's _playing _his_ real persona." Endou added with a manly giggle. (AHAH)

"MEANIES!" Kazemaru yelled at Gouenji - who smirked - and Endou - who smiled, maybe not knowing what "Love" means, because he cares about SAKKA more then love. desu.

"Interesting.." Kidou said. "So you do admit you like _him_."

Kazemaru gave out a huge sigh. "Why do I even hang out with you guys.."

* * *

So, you and Fubuki were walking around town with your arms linked. People said you guys were a odd couple, but look at Fudou and Fuyuka, or...Hiroto and Reina.

"Shi~rou!" You happily said. "Do you want to share a ice cream?" You asked now in front of him, and looking into his eyes.

Fubuki gave a warm smile. "Of course," he gave a simple reply.

You smiled and dragged him to the Ice cream store. He bought you (and him) your favorite ice cream, and the both of you walked to a table with the ice cream with Fubuki.

You were happily eating your ice cream, and Fubuki was also, but it seems he enjoyed watching you eat.

**XxX**

"MOU!" Rika yelled watching you and Fubuki on your..._Date_. "Why doesn't FUBUKI, DO ANYTHING?! He's suppose to be a MAN!"

Touko sighed. "Tell that to Kazemaru if your going to complain about Fubuki.." Touko then looked at her wrist watch. "It's almost time for me to met Tsunami too,"

"You guys are dating?!" Rika yelled now being into what Touko said.

"No," Touko replied happily. "It's just a get-together!"

"Suuuree~"

**xXx**

You and Fubuki ate in silence. You then felt like you weren't trying to do anything to make this date fun...so you said this.

"Shirou, do you want to go for another walk, or is there somewhere else you want to go?" You asked him.

He gave another smile. "I'm fine with anywhere."

You gave a little pout, and the both of you walked out of the ice cream store.

Walking in Hand-in-Hand, you guys were yet in another silence. You looked at Fubuki and he still had that face on. (You know, his smiling face...or whatever...)

You sighed and continued on your walk.

* * *

**INAZUMA TOWER!**

It was sun down and you were watching the sun set...Alone. Fubuki left to go buy some drinks, and you sighed softly. Not being the "Hyper (f/n)".

"Well, well, look guys, we have another lonely girl~" A deep voice said.

You quickly stood up and turned around.

OMG! It's...It's...It's RANDOM PEOPLE!

"W-who are you!" You yelled trying to have your voice being a bit manly.

"Oh, look, this girl is trying to be..tough." The other guy said.

"At least she's not with that Maeda girl." Guy #1 said.

"Yeah, she's a big problem." Guy #2 said.

You anime fell because of their talk about the "Maeda" girl. You then took this chance of running away from them.

.

.

.

You bumped into someone.

"G-gomen!" You yelled.

"(l/n)." The person said.

You looked up. "G-Gouenji!" You yelled. You then held behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked you. Then he saw the two guys who tried to 'Kidnapp' you.

"Is the girl with you?" Guy #2 asked Gouenji.

"She's my girlfriend." Gouenji replied and hugged you.

"Tsk." Guy #1 and 2 walked away.

Gouenji let you go and you sighed out of happiness.

"(f/n)?" A soft voice said.

You tensed and Gouenji "Hmp?".

"Gouenji-kun and (f/n).."

You turned around. "S-Shirou!"

"Fubuki," Gouenji said. "it's not-"

Fubuki dropped the drinks and just walked away...away...away...away...~

"SHIROU!" You yelled for him.

Gouenji, just watched.

* * *

The next day, Fubuki ignored you, let's go to his POV!

"Why did (f/n) cheat on me..?" Fubuki quietly said. "Why...?" He looked at the sky. "Did Rika...she said the truth.."

What happened earlier...

_"YOU'RE TOO SOFT MAN." Rika said to Fubuki. "If you keep it up like that, (f/n) WILL CHEAT ON YOU."_

Fubuki then had a determine face on. "I'll...make (f/n) notice me again!"

* * *

"Go..." You weakly said. "Super sentai..."

"She's not hyper, FINALLY!" Someoka yelled.

"Shhh..." Kabeyama said. "She might be sad..."

.

.

.

"(F/N)!" Fubuki yelled.

You turned around - still sitting down. "S-Shirou...?"

"Let's go on a date..."

* * *

You and Shirou - yet again - walked together in town hand-in-hand.

.

.

.

"SHIROU!" You yelled at the same time as Fubuki yelled "(F/N)!"

You two blushed and yelled each others name out again, making people looking at you.

...**INAZUMA TOWER!**...

"Do you like Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki asked you.

"Gouenji..." You said. "He's very stupid."

Fubuki laughed a bit, but then it turned into a determine face.

"Shirou?" You said.

Fubuki smiled, he walked closer to you, put a hand under your chin, and kissed you fully on your lips.

-que romantic kiss scene, who cares, just think of a KISS SCENE XD-

"Aishiteru yo, (f/n)."

* * *

_Aishiteru yo _means I Love you...

OMG! I AM SO LOST! I haven't been writing in a couple days and I learn something from school...I CAN'T WRITE AT SCHOOL! URG!

**Gouenji**: Look at her go...

**Tenma:** Gouenji-san, did you know Nanami-san called you stupid?

**Gouenji:** ...

**Tsurugi: **Girls...

**Ai: **Tsurugi-kun, Nanami-san is just...sad..I think...

**Kariya: **-grins-

**Ai: **-sweatdrops- I have a bad feeling for this...

**Nanami:** GOUENJI-SAMA!

T-till next time! ALSO! Tell me if this was a bad chapter! I wasn't thinking much...I just wrote down what..I wanted...so...yeah...


	11. Otome Games - Yukimura Hyouga X Reader

**A/N:** Does anyone miss me...?  
Decided to give up on HW and write one of my stories to keep my mind off of school!  
No IE people going to talk in the greeting!

So, ENJOY!

Remember, I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters~

* * *

**Otome Games | Yukimura Hyouga X Reader**

* * *

"YAY~!" You yelled and hugged your small iPod. "I get to marry Yamato!"

Yes, you were playing "My Forged Wedding".

You were jumping up and down happily.

You were about to kiss a picture of Yamoto that was shown on your iPod, but someone's hand pinched your cheek.

"No kissing anyone when you're mine..." A deep voice said.

You knowing the voice's was a boy's voice, he took your iPod, and you cried.

"NO-!"

Opps... I meant to write...

CHU~

The boy who just said you were his kissed you on the lips.

.

.

.

"You're MEAN!" You pushed him away and blushed. "Hyouga!"

Ah~ Yes, your lover~ Yukimura Hyouga.

Yukimura coughed and blushed a bit.

You pouted and Yukimura pinched your cheeks again.

"STOP IT!"

**XxX**

"I FINALLY GOT TO MARRY YAMATO!" You yelled with hearts in your eyes.

Fubuki sweatdropped while smiling like an idiot. **[A/N Sorry Fubuki~]**

Yukimura grabbed your iPod again.

"Okay, who gave this back to her..?" Yukimura asked the other Hakuren people.

Silence...

Yukimura sighed.

"Otome-gamer obession.." Yukimura muttered but you heard him.

You pouted again.

"Why do you even like Otome games?" Yukimura asked you. "It's very stupid."

Huh?

Is it me or I sense Yukimura...jealous..?

Yeah..

It's just me.

Anyways~

"Why I can't?!" You yelled at Yukimura. "The guys in Otome games are really CUTE!" And you said this. "LIKE FUBUKI-SENSEI!"

.

.

.

"Like him..?" Yukimura said while Fubuki said "Like me..?"

All of the Hakuren people sighed and walked away.

"But~" You said sweetly. "Nothing compares to my Hyouga~"

Yukimura put his glare at you, and gave a small smile and you gave a happy smile back.

Chu~

You gave Yukimura a kiss on the cheek.

"(f/n) no kissing at school." Fubuki warned you. But thankfully he was REALLY nice to your relationship with Yukimura, and will leave warnings.

You pouted again, and then Yukimura pinched your cheeks again.

"Pouty." He said using Yamato's nickname for the MC player.

"MEANIE!" You shot back while your cheeks are still in his fingers.

Fubuki slowly walked away, and yeah, left you two~

* * *

OKAY! Bad ENDING but I wrote a story! Yay~ XD

And story if this was REALLY SHORT!

First of all.  
I hate science...  
I love Reading/Writing/Math.

Too much HW, but yeah...

Bye~


	12. Lunch Kiss - Kishibe Taiga X Reader

**A/N: **...I have nothing to say.

So enjoy~

* * *

**Lunch Kiss | Kishibe Taiga X Reader**

* * *

Chu~

"Then, see you later, kay!" Kishibe quickly gave you a kiss on the cheek and ran off to soccer practice.

"H-hai..." You blushed a bit and waved good bye.

You're really lucky to have someone like Kishibe Taiga.

A boy who protects you. Kind to you. And stuff like that...ETC..

But really, he just flirts with you.

His kind eyes...his purple hair...etc...

Lol, so lets get on to the STORY!

The reason you guys are together, is because of...

ME!

I pushed Kishibe to you, he fell on top of you, both of you to kissed and Kishibe confessed to you~

So I'll STOP TALKING AND CONTINUE TO THE STORY!

.

.

.

"T-Taiga-kun," You shakily(?) said when soccer practice was done and it was lunch time. "I-I brought lunch.." You blushed and hid your face behind the lunch box.

"Ohh~" The Kidokawa soccer people said.

"Oh, thanks!" Kishibe patted your head, and took your hand. "Let's go eat over there!" He pointed to a tree and both of you two walked over there.

"So, what did you pack?" Kishibe asked you and you smiled a little.

"Just the usual." You opened the lunch box and it showed rice balls and those kind of regular food that will be in a Japanese Lunch Box.

Kishibe smiled, and ate some food, and you also did.

**XxX**

"That was good as always!" Kishibe smiled and happily patted his stomach.

Of course you cook.

"Thanks," You blushed a little and cleaned up the lunch box and stuff.

Kishibe noticed a little thing near your lips, and smirked to himself.

"(f/n), look over here~" Kishibe sweetly said.

"Hm-?!" You turned to his way, but he cut you off with a kiss.

'T-Taiga-kun?!' You thought and blushed...

Once he let go, he licked his lips.

"You still had rice near your mouth!" Kishibe said kinda making fun of you.

You put your hand over your lips, and closed your eyes.

"You'll get used to it," Kishibe said. "get use to my kisses, kay?"

"H-hai.." You whispered.

Kishibe smiled.

"OI!" A certain GIRLY kantoku yelled. "NO KISSING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

"GOMEN!" You and Kishibe yelled back.

You turned to Kishibe.

"Mou..Taiga-kun.." You sighed.

"Be happy Kantoku was kind to us!" Kishibe grinned.

"Hai-hai.." You replied.

* * *

Ah~ Sorry for the POOR ending! And the POOR story PLOT! AND the SHORT CHAPIE~

OTOME GAMES RUINED MY LIFE LIKE HOW SCHOOL RUINED MINE!

GOMEN!

So, sorry if Kishibe was out of character!

Next person is "Kurosaki Makoto"-kun~  
Then a PervyKirino for Soul-senpai! (SoulSavior71!)

Then, BYE-BYE~!


	13. Our Career - Kurosaki Makoto X Reader

**A/N: **I think I made Kurosaki-kun a bit OOC...but anyways! This chapter was requested by Aija-chan!

* * *

**Our Career | Kurosaki Makoto X Reader**

* * *

"You hair is so sillky," You said in awe as you combed Kurosaki's hair.

He blushed. "D-don't say stupid things like that..."

"But it's true!" You smiled at him, then hugged him from behind. "I love you, Makoto~" You sweetly said to him.

Of course, his face was like a rose or apple...which one is redder?

"S-stop it..." Kurosaki said. "(f/n), someone's going to see,"

You pouted and let go. "Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret?" You asked him, and Kurosaki put _your_ fake glasses on you.

"Your a idol, and I'm a soccer player, of course we can't be seen together, there's going to be a lot of rumors." Kurosaki explained.

"Hai, Makoto." You pouted again.

* * *

"(f/n)-chan!" A cheerly - yet shy voice yelled.

You turned around and saw Your good friend, Kira Ai**[A/N - MAH OC!]**. "D-did you see?!" Ai asked you panting.

"What?" You asked with a questioning face.

"L-look!" Ai pulled up a piece of paper.

"_Scandal, (l/n) (f/n) is breaking the rules by dating a well known soccer player, KUROSAKI MAKOTO?!_" You yelled in shock.

It's true you and Kurosaki were dating, but people weren't suppose to KNOW!

"W-what should we do..?" Ai asked you, and you thought for a moment.

"Hmm..." You said. "I can't like Makoto get his soccer career get ruin because of me...I'll do it!"

"Y-you don't mean-?!" Ai yelled in shock.

"Yeah," You said. "I'll confess that Makoto and I have no relationship, we're just close friends, even if the press doesn't believe me...

"_I'll quit being a idol._"

* * *

A few weeks later, you explained about your relationship with Kurosaki, and of course, the press didn't believe you, so you just accounce you quit your idol career and became a relguar Teen.

"You actually quit something you loved the most, (f/n).." Kurosaki said.

"Well, I don't want to let you lose your career, you love Soccer more than anything!" You explained about his love for soccer. "And I can't let me get in that."

Kurosaki smiled and hugged you.

"Your really are sweet, and I love you for that." Kurosaki said.

You quickly blushed. "K-kora! L-let go...!" You yelled trying to get out of Kurosaki's grip.

But he was stronger then you, so you both just fell down to the ground - having you still in his arms.

"Hey, (f/n), did I ever tell you that you smell nice," Kurosaki said using a deep voice.

"PREVERT!" You finally got out of his grip and stood up hiding your face.

Kurosaki laughed, this is WAY out of character of him!

You _were_ suppose to be the guy, and Kurosaki was suppose to be the girl, now you're the girl, and he's the guy! **[A/N: This is how I think of my Cousin's OC with Kazemaru...because her OC is much more manly then Kazemaru XD]**

You looked at Kurosaki and he smiled sweetly at you.

"Baka...inu.." You said softly.

* * *

AHAH! KUROSAKI WAS SO OOC! XD

AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I KNOW! This is what I thought of! Please don't KILL ME! -bows down- PLEASE DON'T!

So, anyways! Here is the next people...

PrevyKirino Ranmaru x Reader (Do you guys want him Prevy, or REALLY Prevy...?)  
PervyEvan Saru (Saryuu) x Reader (Same Question as Kirino's)  
Tsurugi Kyousuke x Reader (Requested by someone)  
Shindou Takuto x Reader (Requested by someone)  
Nagumo Haruya (Burn) x Reader (Requested by someone)  
Midorikawa Ryuuji x Reader (Requested by a Guest)  
Suzuno Fuusuke x Reader (Another one..)  
Minamisawa Atsushi (Requested by a Guest)  
Tsurugi Yuuichi (Requested by a Guest)

Wow...so many requests...by guests...XD I'll do my best to up-date!

Also, this isn't in order...I'll pick on out of the list and see which one I have a IDEA for, and of course, Kirino is next!


	14. Baby - PervyKirino Ranmaru X Reader

**A/N:** So, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS! MY (Pervy) COUSIN DID!

* * *

**Baby | PervyKirino Ranmaru X Reader**

* * *

"O-ouch!" You yelped. "N-n-not so hard!" You yelled at your husband.

"I can't help myself," He replied. "it tastes really good!" Kirino Ranmaru - your husband - pouted, but continued what he was doing.

You blushed even harder, and shut your eyes close.

"Y-your still biting too hard!" You yelled, then held Ranmaru's head tight. "S-stop it...!"

"If you keep screaming like that, you're going to make everyone - I really mean everyone hear your voice." Ranmaru said, then reached the middle of your chest. "So stop screaming."

You nodded, and bit on your shirt collar.

"Good girl," Ranmaru now looked at your face. "my little (f/n)~"

You opened your eyes, and you and Ranmaru were now looking eye-to-eye.

You let go of your collar. "R-Ranmaru.." You moaned out.

"You chest..." He turned back to your bare - and opened - chest. "..has it gotten a little bigger then last time?"

"L-last time..?" You asked him.

Ranmaru looked shocked. "I-I'm surprised...you don't remember?" He asked you, and then gave a little laugh.

"E-eh?!" You yelled and pushed Ranmaru kinda away from you, then covered your chest by pulling your shirt down. "T-tell me!" You were now whining.

"I got it, I got it," Ranmaru put his hands up to defend himself. "hmm...maybe it was a couple weeks ago..." Ranmaru thought, and then put a finger up. "I'll tell you the story!"

* * *

**What Happened - Kirino Ranmaru's Story**

_"A-are you okay, (f/n)?" Ranmaru asked you as you hit your head with a book, with your cheeks were red and was puffed up. _

_ "I HATE YOU RANMARU!" You yelled at him._

_ "E-eh?" Ranmaru said, then sighed. "What did Sorano do to you...?"_

_ You stood in front of him. "I want you too ONLY LOOK AT ME!" You yelled in his face, and then grabbed his hands. "My chest isn't big, but I'm GROWING!"_

_ "W-what are you talking about..?" Ranmaru asked._

_ You became redder. "Make love to me!"_

**End of Story.**

* * *

"LAIR!" You yelled. "I don't get drunk that easily!"

"Suuure," Ranmaru said. "nee, nee, I've always wondered how it feels like to have a baby.."

"E-eh...?!" You were pushed to the wall - by Ranmaru of course.

"I want to have a Aka-chan(baby), because I'm jealous of Shindou's and Yamana's child!" He blushed when he said that.

"K-kora! What happened on telling the STORY?!"

"I don't need to anymore.." Ranmaru said with his voice suddenly now deep. "we could reply that night to tonight."

"Y-you want a Aka-chan?" You asked him, and he nodded.

"If it's a boy, of course, he'll love soccer like us, and if it's a girl...she'll also love soccer," Ranmaru slowly attacked your neck, and went up to your earlobe. "Are you ready..?"

You nodded, and Ranmaru smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle.."

"H-hai..."

* * *

**14 years in the FUTURE! HUGE TIME SKIP!**

"I'm home!" Your son - Kirino Aguri**[A/N: THE NAME I CAME UP!]**. "I also brought a friend!"

"S-sorry to have bothered..." A shy feminine voice said.

"Shindou-san, don't be such a whimp." Aguri said to 'Shindou'.

"A-ah, g-gomen, Kirino-san." 'Shindou' smiled at Aguri, and he blushed.

"Welcome home!" You happily said. "Aguri, who's this?"

"This is Shindou Shiori, a friend of mine," Aguri introducing his friend.

"Konnichiwa," Shiori spoke in a sweet voice - reminding you of Akane.

"Shindou?!" You yelled. "You can't be Shindou Takuto's daughter?!"

Aguri facepalmed.

"MOM!"

Shiori nodded and you smiled.

"Be sure to wear protection~" You sweetly said - knowning your son.

"MOM!"

"Stop it (f/n)," Ranmaru said coming to the view. "Shiori, nice to see you again,"

"K-Kirino-sensei!" Shiori said.

"Shiori-chan and Ranmaru know each other?" You asked.

Before Ranmaru or Shiori could answer.

"Shindou-san, let's just go to your place.." Aguri put his shoes back on.

"E-eh?"

"Let's just go..." Aguri said, then walked out of the house dragging Shiori.

"Are we that embarrassing...?" You asked Ranmaru.

"Maybe." He hugged you.

"Hmmm..." You said.

KIRINO AGURI + SHINDOU SHIORI = KIRINO SHIORI

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! Kirino was only Pervy in the beginning, then went off track...  
Of course, Shindou Shiori is Shindou's and Akane's child~ Shiori is a few months younger then Aguri!

Next to PervySaryuu!

Also, if Kirino was OOC, or you liked him that way - just tell me!

So, BYE!


	15. Mine - PERVYEvan Saryuu X Reader

**A/N:** PERVY PERVY PERVY SARYUU. WHY ARE YOU SO PERVERTED?! Oh, wait, I made it like that... ^3^ Enjoy those who wanted SARYUU PERVY.

* * *

**Mine | Evan "SARU" Saryuu X Reader | Rated M for safety**

* * *

"I-I hate it when you do this..." You moan out when he came in you...a lot in you.

"I can't help it..." Saryuu panted. "You're my...(f/n).."

"B-but, you always want to do this..." You hid your face, and slowly fell asleep- or so you thought.

"G-gah!" You yelled with your eyes fully opened, and Saryuu smirked to himself.

"You're still weak," Saryuu stuck a finger in you. "after what we've done..?" He stuck another, and two of his fingers were in you.

You held his wrist and closed your eyes. "S-STOP-!" Saryuu cut you off with a passionate kiss.

"Meia and Giris always does this, over, over, over, and over," Saryuu said with a deep voice, which was...sexy..for you. "again?"

You closed your eyes ready to go to sleep, but knowning Saryuu, he used his powers and did it one more time, before letting you go to sleep.

* * *

YAWN.

You rubbed your eyes and was walking around Inazuma Town, looking for a certain soccer-freak.

"Oh, (f/n)!" The soccer-freak greeted you, and you gave a week smile and wave.

Knowing you being 24, Saryuu is putting too much of himself in you.

"M-Matsukaze-san..." You weakly said.

Tenma blinked, but smiled. "I wanted to thank you!"

It was now your turn to blink.

"Because of you, Aoi and I are married!" Tenma happily said.

'_What about Tsurugi?_' You thought.

"THANK YOU~" Tenma said in a singing voice and ran off.

You sweatdropped.

So, really you went to go to shopping for some food, and yeah..

* * *

"I'm home." A deep voice said.

"W-welcome back!" You weakly yelled.

Weakly...lol...

"You made food?" Saryuu walked in the kitchen, or he calls it, the food room.

"Yeah, it's been awhile seen we ate together, I thought-?!" You mouth was covered.

"You can't cook." Saryuu used his power to cover your mouth with a paper towel.

"MMM!" You tried to yelled, yet you were stuck in one position.

"Let's have fun tonight, you can scream all you want, kay," Saryuu winked, and you blushed.

* * *

Lol, I'll let your perverted mind figure out the rest~

Pervy? Too Pervy? I'm too young to write this?

WHAT DO YOU THINK?!  
I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY AGE! XD  
I love my pervy self~

Thank you for reading, I do not have a closing for this chapter, but please pick one of these characters you like.

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**  
** Shindou Takuto**  
** Nagumo Haruya (Burn)**  
** Midorikawa Ryuuji**  
** Suzuno Fuusuke**  
** Minamisawa Atsushi**  
** Tsurugi Yuuichi**

XD Pervy or not, just tell me~ Also, if you want a love triangle, I have some in mind...

**Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya**  
** Midorikawa Ryuuji and Kiyama/Kira Hiroto**  
** Kazemaru Ichirouta and Endou Mamoru**  
** Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou**  
** Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke**  
** Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi**  
** Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru**

^ not shippings~

Thank you, and GOOD NIGHT(It's night time at my place)

****Short? OOC? IDC! I LOVE SHORT AND OOC THINGS XD**


	16. Best Friends - Gazel x Reader x Burn

**A/N: **I read the Reviews, I'm surprised it's 100+ Thank you for Supporting this "OKAY" FanFic!  
Yes, people, CALL ME A "HENTAI"! But PLEASE DON'T! It's just I ship SuzunoXNagumo, so I read A LOT of...yeah... XPPPP

(a/n) means ALIEN NAME...Whatever it's called XD

* * *

**Best Friends | Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) x READER x Nagumo Haruya (Burn)**

* * *

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT GAZEL!**" Burn's voice was heard all over Sun Garden.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS MY FAULT?!**" Gazel's voice was also heard all over in Sun Garden.

"T-the both of you please calm down...!" You tried to calm them down, but they ignored you.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS, (A/N)!**" Burn yelled at you.

"**BURN, DON'T YELL AT (A/N) LIKE THAT!**" Gazel yelled at Burn, then turned his glare at you, motioning you to leave.

"B-but-" You softly said, but Burn cut you off.

"**OMG TO GOD, JUST GO AWAY!**" Burn yelled at you again, which made you close one eye and flinch.

Your eyes got watery, and Burn continued to yell at Gazel, yet Gazel was trying to get you to move, yet you just stood there.

.

.

.

"_sniff_..." Burn and Gazel turned to you, and you were crying. Your cheeks was a bit pink for being embarrassed.

"WAH!" You cried, and Gran and Reize ran into the room - which was your room actually.

"What happened?!" Gran yelled.

"(A/N)!" Reize yelled. "A-are you okay...?" His voice trailed off.

Gran sighed and walked over to calm you down.

"Tsk..." Burn looked away.

Gazel closed his eyes and also looked away.

"Now, what do you guys have to say to (a/n)?" Reize scolded both Burn and Gazel.

"W-wait, Reize-sama!" You wiped your tears away, and tried to defend Burn and Gazel. "T-the both of them didn't do anything-!"

"So, what happened?" Gran cut you off, and he stood in front of you.

"G-Gran-sama-!"

"Burn, Gazel, hurry up and answer!" Reize yelled.

"...I-I..." You tried talking, but..

"Gazel won't stop harrassing (a/n)," Burn said.

"Burn.." Gazel glared at Burn. "I was only trying to check if she had a fever."

"If she did, you wouldn't HAD put your FOREHEAD on HERS!" Burn yelled, then yelled out a LOT of bad words you can't name.

"I have a cold body, it could make her feel better." Gazel shot back.

"A-ano..." You tried speaking up.

But they ignored you, and next thing you new it.

It's gets better!

Gran and Reize got into the fight, and now Burn's a DRAGON! YAY~

LoL, NO.

Burn punched Gran and walked away, being too "COOL".

Gazel walked away from Reize, and went to go train with his team.

Your eyes soften.

"Those idiots..." Gran said rubbing his left cheek.

Reize sighed and turned to you. "Burn and Gazel won't annoy you for a while, so get some sleep."

You nodded, and walked to your bed.

Both Gran and Reize walked out of your room, closing the light and door.

"I missed the old days..." You quietly said. "Where we were the best friends..."

You fell asleep after you said that.

* * *

**Burn's POV**

"Oi, GAZEL!" I yelled for him, and he ignored me. So I called him again. "GAZEL-!"

"I heard you the first time." Gazel said now suddenly next to me.

I flinched. "Do you think we over did it?" I asked him.

Gazel nodded. "Gran and Reize came in, then we over did it."

"What should we DO?!" I asked, or yelled at him.

The ice dude gave a small smile. "Sleep with her."

.

.

.

"Huh...?!" I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPEN-?!"

"Burn-?!"

"SHUT UP HEAT, NEPPER!" I yelled at them. I then turned to Gazel with a RED face. "W-what do you mean SLEEP WITH HER?!"

"Are you a idiot?" Gazel asked me. "I met sleep, NOT _sleep_." He sighed.

I gulped, but understood what he said.

* * *

So, then on, we sneaked into (a/n)'s room, and yeah.

"It's been awhile since we've slept together, right?" I asked Gazel.

"Yeah," Gazel smiled and replied.

We took our spots next to (a/n) on her bed.

"Haru-kun..." (a/n) whispered. "Fuu-kun..."

Gazel and I was shocked, but then slept on each of her side. I held her hand, and kissed it, I think Gazel did the same thing.

"(f/n)..."

* * *

**Gazel's POV**

"K-KYA!" A feminine voice yelled waking me up. "Ga-Gazel-sama! Burn-sama!"

My eyes snapped open, and Burn sat up quickly.

"W-what are you doing?!" (a/n) yelled, yet her cheeks were pink.

"Your blushing," Burn laughed.

"It's cute," I added.

"K-kora!" She yelled, then pouted.

Then we laughed together. It's the first...in awhile.

"W-why were you sleeping with me..?" (a/n) asked with a warm voice, which made my heart skip a beat...

"In our younger days, we'll always sleep together.." I said answering her question.

"B-but.." (a/n) said then closed her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked along with Burn.

"YOUR HANDS!" She yelled.

I rised an eyebrow and notice my right hand and Burn's left hand was on (a/n) chest...

"HENTAI!" She yelled.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

You kicked out Burn and Gazel, and put a hand over your heart.

"T-that was embarrassing..." You sighed, but them gave a sweet smile. "We're still _best friends_...right...?"

* * *

DOKI DOKI, DOKI DOKI! Minna no nico nico ni~

Desu~ I brought another chapie of "Koi no Kokoro"!

GazelXReaderXBurn!

No good? Good~ My science teacher wants me to DO A PROJECT I DON'T KNOW-

**Tenma: Ma, ma, Nanami, I understand your busy, but I think Suzuno-san and Nagumo-san is a bit OOC, right, Tsurugi?**

** Tsurugi: I don't care.**

** Nanami: -grins- TSURUGI~**

** Aoi: I have a bad feeling...**

** Other PEOPLE: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	17. Tsu-BAKA - Tsurugi Kyousuke X Reader

**A/N: **Kyousuke!  
Tsurugi!  
Tsurugi-kun!  
Tsurugi-san!  
Kyou-kun!  
Tsu-BAKA!  
Lol, so, it's Tsu-baka's turn! Also, gomen, _Yandere Yangire Lover_! I pictured a Tsundere instead of an Yandere! I'll write a Yandere Reader X Tsurugi or something else soon!

* * *

**TSU-BAKA - Tsurugi Kyousuke x Reader**

* * *

"It's a peaceful day, isn't it Hayami?" Hamano asked his best friend, Hayami.

"I guess it is..." Hayami replied. "It's just that..."

"TSURUGI!" You yelled.

"That." Hayami added.

"(l/n) and Tsurugi is fighting again.." Hamano sighed.

"How long has it been?" Hayami asked Kurama.

Kurama replied with, "an hour, I think..." then he pointed to Shindou- who was beaten up. "This guy was sleeping there for an hour, so that's what I guessed."

"P-poor Shindou-kun..." Hayami said.

"Yeah," Hamano said agreeing to Hayami.

* * *

"Aoi-chan, you'll find someone else!" You yelled to your bluenette best friend. "That Tsu-baka isn't WORTH ANYTHING!" Then you let out a HUGE ROAR to the SKY.

Aoi smiled. "(f/n)-chan...don't worry about me anymore.." She sadly looked down.

"That's it!" You put a fist in the air. "Aoi, your heart-broken because of Tsu-baka, and now I will KILL him."

Before Aoi could say anything else. You stumped off to find Tsurugi, which you found him at the hospital visiting Yuu-nii. Ahaha, it's funny how you have a GOOD relationship with Yuuichi and not Kyousuke.

"TSU-BAKA!" You brusted into Yuuichi's hospital room and found the Tsurugi-bros there. Both was sleeping soundly.

"(f/n)-chan." A soft voice said behind you.

"Oh, Fuyuka-san." You turned around and met Kudou Fuyuka.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but Yuuichi-kun and Kyousuke-kun are sleeping, this maybe a big favor, but could you watch them? I have to go see Amemiya Taiyou-kun."

"Oh, I understand." You replied.

"Thanks." Fuyuka bowed a bit and left to go find Taiyou.

"It's Taiyou..." You said. "..he's playing soccer with Tenma, I think." You thought about it, when you came to the hospital, you SWORE you saw a orange thing with Tenma. Ahaha, you said Orange Thing.

"...ugh...(l/n)..." You heard your name being said.

"Hm?" I looked at the Tsurugi-bros, and figured you heard Tsu-baka called for you.

You glared at him and walked up to him. Once you were in front of him, you noticed he wasn't the original Tsurugi Kyousuke you knew. He looked nice...sweet...and cute...

You slapped yourself, like really, slapped yourself.

'_I can't think like this.._' You blushed and then turned back to Tsurugi. '_He broke Aoi's heart and he broke it. HE BROKE IT!_' You screamed in your head.

You took your anger by pinching Tsurugi's cheeks, really hard.

Tsurugi's eyes shot open, and then you felt yourself being sat into his lap.

"CHOTTO!" You yelled, but a hand covered your mouth.

"I knew..." Tsurugi's deep voice- he HAS a DEEP voice. DEEPER then Yuuichi's! "..that you were..." He whispered the rest in your ear.

You blushed and was trying to get out of Tsurugi's hold, but you failed and failed.

"Tsu-baka..." You whispered.

Tsurugi romoved his hand away from your mouth, because you licked it.

"TSU-!"

"You're going to wake up nii-san, so be quiet!" Tsurugi snapped at you.

You felt a hand on your chin, then something on your lips.

.

.

.

"Kyousuke, I never knew you were so straight forward." Yuuichi's voice.

You felt Tsurugi ignoring Yuuichi, how? By forcing his tounge in your mouth.

You were out of breath, then Yuuichi spoke again.

"(f/n)-chan," Yuuichi said. "Kyousuke's..a pervert in genre."

With this, you REALLY COULDN'T breathe anymore, so you pushed Tsurugi, and layed on the floor.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?!" You yelled at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi smirked.

You narrowed your eyes at Tsurugi, and he remained his Emotionless-self.

"Yuu-nii, why didn't you DO ANYTHING?!" You turned around and yelled at Yuuichi.

"Hm, I thought you were enjoying yourself, (f/n)-chan." Yuuichi snapped back.

Since when was Yuuichi sassy?

The next moment you started yelling at the Tsurugi-bros, and they just listened. Kyousuke on the other hand put a hand on your butt and he CLAIMED he put a MARK on you so your his.

You killed him for it, yet he didn't mind.

Yuuichi on the other hand was smiling, maybe because he was the one who wasn't getting beaten up.

* * *

Yuuichi said since it grew dark, Kyousuke should walk you home because you might get raped.

So, Kyousuke did walk you home.

It was slience, until you said something to him.

"Hey." You stopped walking, and so did Kyousuke.

"What." He replied.

"Why did you break Aoi's heart?" You asked him.

"..." He didn't reply, but he did a few minutes later. "..maybe because I love someone else."

You somehow felt your heart...broke.

"Da...re...?(Who?)" You asked.

"That person should already know." Tsurugi replied blankly.

You felt anger in yourself, with your face red, you turned around. You were about to hit Tsurugi, but he held your wrists in his hand and pulled you near him.

"Tsu-baka, what do you think...!"

"You like me, don't you.." Tsurugi whispered in your ear. "Hitting me like that, Calling me "Tsu-baka", you like me, don't you."

"W-wha..." You couldn't find anything to say. Why? Maybe you do love Tsu-baka.

You blushed and now your face was red, redder than RED!

"I love you too."

"Shut up."

* * *

The next day, you found yourself holding Tsu-baka's hand while walking to school. Everyone looked at you two and giggled.

The worse thing about it was...Tenma. Yes, the only one, Matsukaze Tenma. Guess what he did?

He kissed Aoi RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.

You felt anger in you because...Aoi was yours right? No not lovers, but as in..she's the princess and your her knight!

You tried killing Tenma, but then end up beating up Shindou, poor dude.

But in the end, Tsurugi took care of you. As if...you were...a dog.

* * *

XD Ahahaha...Sorry for the LONG wait minna-san~!

I was tired..or lazy and didn't want to write...yeah...

LoL, hope y'all enjoyed Tsu-baka's chapter!

And yes, I now call Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tsu-baka. Because he is a BAKA!

Well, bye-bye~! Here's a hint for the next chapter!

****BEST FRIENDS **

There's a lot of best friends in IE, but guess which one!


End file.
